Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child
Epic Rap Battles of History 60 is the sixtieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 5. It will be released on May 16. Cast EpicLLOYD as Gordon Ramsay Mamrie Hart as Julia Child Lyrics 'Gordon Ramsay:' And that's how you make a perfect risotto Right, Mrs. Child, welcome to the grown-ups' table I've got exactly two minutes and you should be grateful Cause I'm in the fucking weeds with all these shows to pitch I keep my ovens preheated and my pilots green-lit I'm a seasoned skillet, you're a pam-spray pan I've got Michelin stars, you're like the Michelin Man I'm rolling in dough like beef wellington from hors d'oeuvres And I'm shitting on you like I'm wack flows intolerant 'Julia Child:' Oh, isn't that a wonderful thing? A grumpy little chef who thinks he can bring Enough salt to justify getting rough With the butter-loving queen of the bourginon boeuf I rock hard as concrete on top of these bomb beats Been choppin' the pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teats I served America dutifully, and I sliced lard beautifully I reigned supreme from shark repellent to charcuterie Go on and cross your arms in that B-boy stance When it comes to haute cuisine, there's one F-word: France Here's a nice amuse bouche, take a poor abused youth Set a 30 year timer, voila! Huge douche! You're a namby-pamby candy-assed pansy, Gordon Ramsay You couldn't rap your way out of a pastry bag, understand me? I laugh and create, you berate and destroy But fear, my dear boy, is less fun, just enjoy 'Gordon Ramsay:' I'm glad that you got that off your giant, flabby chest I'd call you Donkey but you look more like Shrek When the Iron Man chef busts a rhyme I'll open up on you like a fine red wine I'm a culinary innovator, you're no creator Regurgitating French plates like a glorified translator I'm fresh, you're past your expiration date Alright, fuck it, blue team, drop the bouillabaisse (yes, chef!) I'm seen your little show and it sure ain't pretty One part Big Bird, two parts Miss Piggy You can't test me with your fatty recipes Call your book "Mastering the Art of Heart Disease" I mean, it's rubbish, (yes, chef!) look at page 408 Tell me, who the fuck (yes, chef!) would have lent a cook calf brains You call these croissant? (no, chef!) They're stale and soft Now, here, take this jacket... Now give it back and fuck off! 'Julia Child:' Oh please, your defeat's guaranteed Concede, I've got this in the bag, sous-vide (ha!) Michelin indeed, you've done well for yourself But as a person, you couldn't get a star on Yelp I could freeze a steak with those frosted tips What's with that bitter taste in every word from your lips? You scream at women, while the fits that you're pitching Make you the pissiest bitch in the kitchen I'll pat you on the head, melt you, and stick it to ya Anything's good with enough butter, boo-yah! Oh, I'm so glad you spent this time with me Now eat a dick, bon appétit Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle since Adam vs Eve to feature a sole one-against-one male vs female battle. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mamrie Hart Category:Upcoming Rap Battle